


The Muggle 'Flu

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Harry, Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco is Feeling Poorly, M/M, tapioca pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is poorly with flu so Harry takes the day off work to look after him.





	The Muggle 'Flu

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tenth Fictober story, and uses the prompt _Now? Now you listen to me?_

Draco felt _dreadful_. 

His throat was sore, his head ached and his skin felt shivery. His pride hurt too: Draco hated the feeling of being looked after, and loved to brag to Harry about how Malfoy genes rejected whatever nasty bug was making the rounds. 

Worse still, Harry Potter, Auror of the Year and general golden git had decided that Draco’s illness warranted his taking a day off work. That hadn’t happened in living memory, so Draco could only surmise he must look like death warmed up. Groaning, Draco shifted into a prone position in their bed, an action that every one of his bones seemed to protest. 

Draco wasn’t sure he really had the _flu_. How, precisely, did muggles ever cope with such a debilitating disease? He’d have to get Harry to double check once he returned home. Maybe the Healer had missed some stray hex or nasty curse… 

Right now, the only thing that Draco could possibly swallow was the Tapioca Pudding that Mifty, his Elf back at the Manor used to make when he was growing up, so he had dispatched Potter through the floo to collect some. It really was the best medicine. Closing his eyes, Draco thought about how Mifty had looked after him as a boy. Maybe they should employ an Elf, part time or…

~@~

“Draco,” Harry whispered, “You’ve been asleep a couple of hours. I got worried-” 

Draco had only just blinked back into consciousness when his boyfriends hands clamped over his forehead. “You’re burning up. You need to drink.” Harry cast an _Aguamenti_ over a glass and held it to Draco’s lips. “Somebody needs to look after you.”

“Always the Saviour,” Draco croaked out of chapped lips, as he tried his best to sit up. Unfortunately, Draco’s body didn’t seem to agree with him, and Harry had to lift him with those lovely strong arms. It felt wonderful to be held, and Draco collapsed into Harry’s embrace, protected and safe. 

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Harry grumbled into Draco’s damp hair. “Have to have the _bloody_ flu before you let me take care of you-”

Draco smiled weakly, hoping Harry would feed him the Tapioca Pudding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
